1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pillow apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pillow radio apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide convenience and utility in the positioning of a radio receiver and alarm clock apparatus within a pillow structure for use by individuals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pillows during traveling, such as by car, train, and the like, by passengers of such self-propelled vehicles results in such passengers seeking comfort such as in sleeping and the like in travel. The instant invention attempts to provide for a convenient, durable and impact resistant structure to provide and coordinate the use of a radio organization for use by individuals in remote traveling locations.
Prior art pillow and radio structure is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,438 to Fry wherein an audio signal generating apparatus is mounted within a pillow structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,587 to Carter, et al. sets forth a mat structure removably mounting a radio within a housing within the mat structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,533 to Haynie sets forth a stereo pillow speaker utilizing a plurality of speakers in association with a remotely oriented audio signal generator structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pillow radio apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness and durability in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.